


Dream Boy

by Morie_mordant



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Identity Issues, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morie_mordant/pseuds/Morie_mordant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a sky made of blue clay in Kise Ryōta's happy place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Boy

At fourteen Kise Ryōta fancied basketball, his team, a shiny stud in his ear and a brown-haired classmate, who called herself his girlfriend. The girl left him for Haizaki without saying goodbye; he got bored with the earring; the team broke up.

At sixteen Kise Ryōta was smarter and only cared for himself. In high school he put on a jersey with the lucky number, he smiled no matter what and jogged every morning. He was not really familiar with his team and did not like any of them – he remembered and liked another, which had not existed anymore, only in photos and a couple of articles in sports magazines.

There was a cute pup at Kurokocchi’s feet. The pup looked indifferent and cold, just as his owner. The girl politely pretended to listen, she put the book aside and positioned her hands on her knees in a dignified manner. Her pet warily watched the flashy blond high school student, who for some reason thought that the number seven on his jersey and a shiny earring would not let him drop a clanger.  
Then another dog arrived, larger, more aggressive and far less intelligent than Nigō, although the former was a human. He grabbed Kurokocchi’s arm and dragged her away. When she left, there was always something else that disappeared as well.

Being late for training, Ryōta came to the conclusion that captain had a super heavy hand. However, that final look on Kurokocchi's face before she left was a million times heavier. Someone else's grip on her shoulder did seem even worse, a whole ton, no jokes, once that bastard would break her. Fragile Kurokocchi would crack like the fake sky made of blue clay in Kise Ryōta’s happy place.

Kurokocchi was a lot luckier than him, he realized that even at fourteen, when she handed him yet another winning ice cream stick. Although he was merely one out of the queue (Momocchi and Aominecchi had their winning sticks before him, while Murasakibaracchi received the next one), Ryōta saw the lucky number seven on his jersey as a speck of good fortune donated by her. Has the dog named Tiger got his bit of blessing?

As it turned out, her last happy ice cream Kurokocchi had during Teiko-times. Nowadays she scratched Nigō’s neck – while he was lurking under the table – and sipped thoughtfully vanilla shakes, sometimes pecking a giveaway burger.

There were endless racks of magazines in Kise Ryōta’s happy place, those were instead of mirrors; there was a supermarket, which was selling wholesale cheap ice-cream; there were a basketball court and a fake – just like his smile – the fakest sky made of blue clay. Ryōta jogged in the mornings and visited a counselor twice a week. On Wednesdays, it was a man with a goatee and an expensive watch, any other day (these visits did not have a certain schedule) it was a petite girl in a buttoned up school uniform jacket. Her watery blue eyes were forever collected and serious. 

Kurokocchi put the book aside, fixed her skirt and pretended to carefully listen. She had never reached her after-school library club, while he was hopelessly late for his training. Ryōta smiled, albeit way back at fourteen understood that everything had to come to an end. The team he admired split, things he liked upon purchase bored him now, a quiet girl with bleak eyes no longer gave away her luck, Kagami always managed to find them and draw Kurokocchi away.

There was a plain girl in Kise Ryōta’s happy place, a girl with apathetic gaze and narrow elbows. She was holding someone’s bliss and his heart, and above her head was the cracking sky made of blue clay. The girl was guarded by the dog, protected from Kagami, Aomine… from Kise himself. The latter visited his counselor, jogged in the mornings and smiled from the cover pages of magazines and reflections.

 

The room was silent, and then that girl jumped and broke it, shouting at the top of her tiny lungs that she believed in him. Captain’s hand was heavy, yet Kurokocchi’s faith was much heavier – his own heart even worse, a whole ton, no jokes. Kagami stared at her with surprise and pulled her down. She gracefully landed on her seat. It was impossible to see her face expression from the court, but her faith with all its pressure suddenly lifted Ryōta from the floor.

Later he stood with her at the entrance, he was still in the jersey with the number seven, and she was in school uniform jacket. He was speaking some utter nonsense, she was pretending to listen.

At seventeen Kise Ryōta was sincere and loved Kuroko Tetsuya.


End file.
